You
by poisodon
Summary: It is a sweetness between two unlikely people. I think I may have been the first one to submit this pairing. Its shounen-ai yaoi so dont flame, its my first time doing that kind of pairing. Its dedicated to Katy, my ever so lovableness. FLOWER TIME


Sumimura Yoshimori laid in bed thinking about the past few days and how he met what turned out to be one of his most unusual friends he ever had. It began when he walked to school one day. A seemingly normal act.

He began everyday by his normal breakfast and fight with his grandfather. He left the house after his belated insult to his elder and followed his neighbor to school. Yukimura Tokine and he were friends when younger but she grew to dislike him through the years because of their long standing family feud. Yoshimori never wanted to give up their friendship for anything but was finding it increasingly difficult to befriend someone who seemed to despise him.

When he arrived at at school he paused watching as a crowd of students ignored someone. Every student passed him by without a glance and that was Yoshimori's first clue that the man didn't belong. His second clue was the man's clothing. He was dressed as a chef, but of course that was unusual given that he was standing inside a school. When no one noticed Yoshimori, he signaled for the misplaced man to come to him.

They began talking and Yoshimori warned him not to get near the school and he gave a card with the address of a woman who would help him understand the situation. The man was dead and was a lingering spirit.

It wasn't until after school that Yoshimori saw the man again. This time he was walking home and paused outside a sweets shop to look at the desserts and candies. The ghost had been near by and simply walked up behind him. It caused the younger, living boy to turn and punch the ghost in the face. Of course this action frightened the ghost and all onlookers who could not see spirits. After a heated discussion Tokine passed by dragging Yoshimori away from the ghost. She looked back at the confectioner and said, "Forget your regrets. Your presence here hurts people. Its unnatural and you must leave. You are a monster."

Yoshimori could see the hurt in the ghost's eyes. "Listen, just don't go near the school for anything okay!" he called to his new found friend.

Later that same night on his rounds, Yoshimori found that ghost sitting on the school. "I thought I said not to get near the school!"

"Well you see, when you said it you made me want to do it more," the ghost grinned.

Tokine ran up fully prepared to banish the ghost into the after life, but before anything further could happen an explosion at the top floor of the building busted a hole in the wall.

They ran inside to fight the demon. The fight ended with Tokine crushing the ayakishi demon. On his way to his home the ghost followed him. The two talked about sweets and candies and Yoshimori told him about his dream of constructing a candy castle. The ghost was excited about this and quickly offered his help and expertise with it.

They quietly crept into the kitchen where they began to work on blue prints. This continued for multiple days as they would create the castle, growing into greater friends slowly.

Together Yoshimori and his companion laid side-by-side in Yoshimori's bed staring at the ceiling. "Why is it you can touch me?" he asked Yoshimori.

"It has to do with my family's power. We usually banish spirits and demons to the afterlife. Its only makes sense that we can touch our enemies. We also guard the school to keep demons and spirits from entering and gaining power," Yoshimori replied.

"Oh," Masahiko said. "You really are something. I've never met anyone like you" he continued with admiration in his voice.

"Thanks I guess. But there are apparently many people like the Sumimura family and the Yukimura family. There's a teacher at school who controls snakes and a whole organization for people who can do things that most humans shouldn't be able to do," Yoshimori rambled.

Masahiko grinned somewhat sadly in response.

"You're oddly quiet," Yoshimori observed.

"Have I? I've just been thinking," he replied. "I'm kinda sad about the way my life ended you know? Was it all for nothing? I don't even think I'm proud of my life. I didn't really accomplish anything."

"Don't say that. You were a confectioner. You made may people happy with your treats and sweets," Yoshimori countered.

"I made people happy, but was I ever happy?"

"What do you mean?" Yoshimori asked, turning his head to the side to see his friend.

"Well, I never had anyone close to me. I was always busy making the treats or checking on my brother," he said still looking up at the ceiling not wanting to meet Yoshimori's eyes.

"Oh," was all Yoshimori managed to say. He could sympathize with him but he couldn't really put it into words.

Masahiko paused before turning his expression into his normal broad smile. "So, enough of that depressing talk. What has been going on between you and that other girl? Is she your girlfriend?" he turned to face a flabbergasted Yoshimori.

"What? No, no. She is not," the younger said. After a pause he continued, "She doesn't like me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Its probably better this way. Besides, I think I've moved on," Yoshimori said.

"Oh really? Who? Oh! Is it that sweet lady from the cookie shop?" Masahiko asked.

"Nope."

"That girl down the road? I think she has a crush on you. The one you said claims to have a sixth sense."

"Not her. Definitely no," Yoshimori said shuddering.

"Who?" the ghost asked as he rolled to his side and propped his head up by his elbow to see clearly down onto his friend's face.

"Well I guess I'll give you a hint. They're kind, hyper, giddy, and holds the same love for sweets I do."

"I still say the girl from the cookie shop."

Yoshimori rolled his eyes before he leaned up, placing one hand on the back of friend's neck to bring their lips together. Yoshimori's eyes closed and his breath hitched a little at the slightly chilled touch of his friend's lips and the softness of them added to the pleasure as well. When the two broke apart for air Yoshimori looked him in the eyes and said, "you."


End file.
